Money
"Money" - дебютный сольный сингл DAWN'a. Он был выпущен 5 ноября 2019 года. Текст Корейский= 아무도 답을 못내 우린 끝이 보이지 않잖아 하루도 빠짐없이 싸워서 썩 괜찮진 않지만 너무나 원하니까 이럴 가치가 있다 그동안 그러해왔듯 널 위한 대가를 치르면 되잖아 돈아 널 갖고 싶다 뭐니 뭐니 해도 돈아 널 갖고 싶단 말이다 돈아 난 네가 밉다 분명 때가 타 더러운데 왜 빛이 나냐는 말이야 너를 가지고 높게 higher 나의 텅 빈 맘은 누가 채울까요 묻고 싶은데 부모님은 자요 돈으로 행복을 못 산다면 어떻게 사는 건가요 살 수 있는 건가요 뻔한 대답하지 말아 와닿지 않아 이게 맞나요 don’t you be a liar 정답을 선물해 달라면 속물인가요 Dirty money dirty 빛이 나는 너에게 바라볼 바엔 차지를 할래 Dirty money dirty 빛이 나는 너에게 치사할 바엔 사치를 할래 What is it 빛나 해와 같은 빛이야 진절머리나 뒤쪽에서 본 시야 그림자 그림자 빛이 나는 곳이 솔직하게 겁나 그냥 놔 버려 날 외면하고 싶지만 But I think I need you 널 알기 전 그때처럼 But I think I need you 너를 가지고 높게 higher 나의 텅 빈 맘은 누가 채울까요 묻고 싶은데 부모님은 자요 돈으로 행복을 못산다면 어떻게 사는 건가요 살 수 있는 건가요 뻔한 대답하지 말아 와닿지 않아 이게 맞나요 don’t you be a liar 정답을 선물해 달라면 속물인가요 Dirty money dirty 빛이 나는 너에게 바라볼 바엔 차지를 할래 Dirty money dirty 빛이 나는 너에게 치사할 바엔 사치를 할래 I don’t need you I don’t need you I don’t need you I don’t need you 빛이 나는 너에게 |-|Романизация= Amudo dabeul motnae urin kkeuchi boiji anchana Harudo ppajimeopshi ssawoseo sseok gwaenchanchin anchiman Neomuna wonhanikka ireol gachiga itta Geudongan geureohaewatteut neol wihan daegareul chireumyeon dwejana Dona neol gatgo shipda Mwoni mwoni haedo dona neol gatgo shipdan marida Dona nan nega mibda Bunmyeong ttaega ta deoreounde wae bichi nanyaneun mariya Neoreul gajigo nopge higher Naye teong bin mameun nuga chaeulkkayo Mutgo shipeunde bumonimeun jayo Doneuro haengbogeul mot sandamyeon Eotteoke saneun geongayo Sal su itneun geongayo Ppeonhan daedabhaji mara wadachi ana Ige matnayo don’t you be a liar Jeongdabeul seonmulhae dallamyeon songmuringayo Dirty money dirty bichi naneun neoege Barabol baen chajireul hallae Dirty money dirty bichi naneun neoege Chisahal baen sachireul hallae What it it bitna haewa gateun bichiya Jinjeolmeorina dwijjogeseo bon shiya Geurimja geurimja bichi naneun goshi Soljikhage geobna geunyang nwa beoryeo nal Wemyeonhago shipjiman But I think I need you Neol algi jeon geuttaecheoreom But I think I need you Neoreul gajigo nopge higher Naye teong bin mameun nuga chaeulkkayo Mutgo shipeunde bumonimeun jayo Doneuro haengbogeul motsandamyeon Eotteoke saneun geongayo Sal su itneun geongayo Ppeonhan daedabhaji mara wadachi ana Ige matnayo don’t you be a liar Jeongdabeul seonmulhae dallamyeon songmuringayo Dirty money dirty bichi naneun neoege Barabol baen chajireul hallae Dirty money dirty bichi naneun neoege Chisahal baen sachireul hallae I don’t need you I don’t need you I don’t need you I don’t need you Bichi naneun neoege |-|Английский= No one can give an answer, we can’t see the end We fight every day, it’s not ok Because I want it so bad, it’s worth it Just like before, I’ll just have to pay the price for you Money, I want you Above all, I just want you, money Money, I hate you You’re clearly dirty but why do you shine? I wanna have you go higher Who can fill my empty heart? I want to ask my parents but they’re sleeping If I can’t buy happiness with money How can I live? Can I even live? Don’t tell me typical answers, I can’t relate Is this right? Don’t you be a liar If I ask for a gift containing the answer, am I selfish? Dirty money dirty, you shine Instead of looking at you, I wanna have you Dirty money dirty, you shine Instead of being dishonorable, I wanna live in luxury What is it, it shines The same light as the sun It’s disgusting, the view from the back I like the shadows, I’m afraid of places with light Just let go of me, I wanna turn around But I think I need you Wanna go back to the times before I knew you But I think I need you I wanna have you go higher Who can fill my empty heart? I want to ask my parents but they’re sleeping If I can’t buy happiness with money How can I live? Can I even live? Don’t tell me typical answers, I can’t relate Is this right? Don’t you be a liar If I ask for a gift containing the answer, am I selfish? Dirty money dirty, you shine Instead of looking at you, I wanna have you Dirty money dirty, you shine Instead of being dishonorable, I wanna live in luxury I don’t need you I don’t need you I don’t need you I don’t need you You shine Галерея DAWN Money teaser photo 1.png|Тизер DAWN Money teaser photo 2.png|Тизер (2) DAWN Money teaser photo 3.png|Тизер (3) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер en:Money Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:DAWN Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.